Rain and Chance
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: One shot. In the rain Hodgins provides shelter and something else. Romantic C/H x Please review!


Rain and Chance

"Oh God, crap!"

She had stepped out right into a huge grey puddle; her feet completely submerged in the dirty liquid along with her lovely black Prada shoes. Cam really hated the rain.

Her new suit was getting wet and so was her hair, which she had just dried and styled after her shower. Had rain actually been forecasted she would have brought an umbrella. She sniffed once and glanced down at her legs, the murky water had created huge splash marks on her skin toned tights. She let out a frustrated sound and had half a mind to stamp her foot (but she didn't as a) it was childish and b) it would have created more splash marks). She heard footsteps come up behind her and before she could turn around the rain suddenly stopped beating on her head. Instead it thrummed on the waterproof material of the black umbrella which had appeared over her head.

She blinked up to see Hodgins standing close, a smile on his face and his hair damp from the rain. He placed his hand on her elbow lightly as she stepped out of the puddle and up onto the side path where he was standing.

"Thank you," she said grateful for the cover.

"Thought it was you," he said with another smile. "Don't you have an umbrella?"

Cam fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Would I be standing here getting wet if I did?"

"Point taken," he replied feeling a little foolish for asking that question.

"Stupid weather, it wasn't supposed to rain," she grumbled. "I only hope it clears up…my shoes are soaked," she added more to herself than him.

"I always have an umbrella just in case. I've learnt from past mistakes," he grinned and looked down at her legs.

She sighed heavily, "I know the tights are ruined."

She had really nice legs he noticed, slender, gentle curves of her calves and small ankles. Her black pencil skirt came up just above her knees and defined and flattered the shape of her hips and thighs. He pulled his eyes back to her face, thankful that she hadn't noticed him ogling at her.

"You can dry off at the lab," he suggested a little distracted. "I think I have a dryer there."

"You _are_ prepared," she raised an eyebrow slightly and looked him in the eyes. With the little height difference between them their eyes, noses and mouths were nearly at the same level. He flicked a look at her lips, they were parted and unconsciously she licked them. That action had him swallow a little, his attraction to her building by the second.

Suddenly Cam forgot all about the rain, her wet feet and anything else. All her attention was on him and breathing. They were so close that she could feel his breath, warm against her lips. For a while there had been some current between them neither knowing when it had begun. Now it looked like that magnetic pull towards each other was becoming too irresistible.

Hodgins' free hand came up from where it had been on her arm and up to her face slowly. She didn't move, barely breathing as his fingers softly brushed strands of wet hair off her face. He cupped her cheek and her eyes fluttered close as his lips brushed hers. With both of her hands free she buried them into his soft curly hair, deepening the kiss as she did. He took that as encouragement to open his mouth and probe her parted lips with his tongue. Her body came up and pressed right against him almost as if she could sink herself into him.

The need to breathe had him drawing back a little; her hands fell from his hair but remained draped over his shoulders, her body still drawn against him. Her breathing was a little heavy as was his and he secured his grip on the umbrella, the rain above hadn't ceased. Cam finally looked at him, a small smile played in the corners of her lips and he felt his own grin appear as his arm snaked around her waist.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said slowly laughter coloured her voice.

"In a way," he replied and she nodded acceptingly. She knew something was going to happen between them – just not when.

"What now?" he asked and she brushed her lips against his again. The kiss was shorter than the last time but still managed to get their hearts racing.

"I suggest we go inside and get dry – or at least I do," she smiled softly and slightly playful. "Then get on with our work."

"And this?" he raised his eyebrows and she slid her hands down his chest, the smile never fading.

"_This_ will have to be discussed, me being your boss and everything but not now. Maybe tonight over diner if you're free?"

"I am, so it's a date?" he smirked and removed his arm as her hands fell away from him. She threw him an amused look and they started to walk briskly out of the rain still close together.

"We'll see how it goes," she flashed him a smile then moved away from him as they entered the lab. He closed his umbrella and shrugged off his coat as she took off her own.

"Sure," he replied and couldn't help but carry on grinning as he watched her walk away. His eyes tracked the gentle swing on her hips as she climbed up the steps and he was quite certain that she knew he was watching.

Whistling he swiped his card and cheerfully went to inspect the corpse on the table, nothing was able to get his mood down. The others observed this happy mood swing with curious eyes but none of them could guess the source. Cam came down a few minutes later, looking drier and although she avoided looking at him directly they shared a secret smile when she moved around him.

Oh yes, though Hodgins things were finally looking up now and he had the rain and chance to thank for that.

* * *

A/N: please review and tell me what you think. First time ever writing on this ship *hugs Cam*


End file.
